


Consoled by Pity

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [33]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Community: prompt_in_a_box, Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't keep picking up the pieces, Robbie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consoled by Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Grass, set at the end of the episode.
> 
> Written for prompt in a box, prompt was Will you save me from myself (Brown Eyes by Rachel Yamagata); it is one of my unused prompts.
> 
> The title is a line from Paul Dempsey's cover of Faith Alone, the original is by Bad Religion.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The tangled web that Robbie Ross called his private life was getting more and more complicated by the day and Jackie had been sat in a scarcely lit corner of the canteen trying to work out all of the connections, legitimate and otherwise that he had. It made her head spin to the point that she'd given up trying to unravel every thread.

Duffy, Manda, and the Dryden's were all connected one way or another to his latest stupidity and it didn't help that it looked like he was strolling face first into one disaster after another.

The swing doors opening alerted Jackie to another presence, she looked across the room to see Robbie looking a little more demoralised than he had just over half an hour ago when he walked into Burke’s office for his latest reprimand.

“Jackie,” he said, as he sat down in the seat facing hers. “The boss has given me three months probation. I've got to behave.”

Jackie stifled a light laugh before speaking. “You will have to try Robbie and you'll also have to find a way of staying out of trouble.”

Robbie let out a deep shaky breath. “Had I not met Duffy in the cemetery and paid him for that tip none of this would have happened and he would still be alive.”

“That's a rather simplistic, if naïve view Robbie. Duffy could have been killed at any time, it's the same with Dryden and they both chose to be in that circle of criminals and no matter what they do, they would end up on Ellis's table eventually.

“The thing with Manda,” Robbie heaved a sigh, “I should have seen it coming but I didn't because although I knew that there was something off about her but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was or if it was just the booze tainting my judgement and I let another part of my body do my thinking for me.”

“Yeah you did but Robbie you need to be more cautious with who you choose for your one night stands and the fling with Carla, I was right wasn't I?”

“You were right about Carla.” Robbie bit down on his lower lip before continuing. “She wanted commitment and I just wanted another conquest.”

Hearing the slight hitch in his voice at the words _another conquest_ , Jackie took a few seconds to observe him in the dim light of the station's canteen, and it was there again, that guilt riddled will you save me from myself plea in his eyes. “Will we be okay?” he quietly asked, as he placed his hand over hers, waiting for the answer that he already knew was coming but wanting to hear it from her anyway.

Jackie sighed, breaking the silent tension that was bubbling between them. “I can't keep picking up the pieces, Robbie.” With that she slid her hand out from under his, got up and walked away, quietly hoping that he'd actually pay attention to her parting statement and start to straighten his life out once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used for this fic is from 2012 and there is no way to use it within the rules of the challenge now, however I will still be getting through [my list](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/136952.html) of remaining unused prompts from time to time.
> 
> Now to see if I can get unstuck with my three prompts for this months round of the challenge and if I can't there is November for revisiting prompts from the earlier rounds.


End file.
